


Little Werewolf-Duckie Duddle (went wadin' in a puddle)

by TheVoiceofWrath (meet_your_fate)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Animal Transformation, Cursed Derek, Derek is a duck okay, M/M, POV Stiles, True Love's Kiss, into a duck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 05:54:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1733534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meet_your_fate/pseuds/TheVoiceofWrath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i><b>Quack</b>, says the angriest duck Stiles has ever seen before in his entire life. Even without actual eyebrows or human lips, Derek somehow manages to scowl. How? Can a scowl be an attitude? Stiles doesn’t understand. It’s funny, though. There’s some more angry quacking and then some kind of urgent foot stomping that just looks so much like waddling in place that Stiles can’t help but point and cackle.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Werewolf-Duckie Duddle (went wadin' in a puddle)

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt was from [xerxies19](http://xerxies19.tumblr.com/) and I loved writing it so, so much.

_Quack_ , says the angriest duck Stiles has ever seen before in his entire life. Even without actual eyebrows or human lips, Derek somehow manages to scowl. How? Can a scowl be an attitude? Stiles doesn’t understand. It’s funny, though.

There’s some more angry quacking and then some kind of urgent foot stomping that just looks so much like _waddling in place_ that Stiles can’t help but point and cackle.

Derek, who is an _actual duck_ , glares and comes to bite at Stiles’s pant leg with his duckbill. Which absolutely does _not_ make the laughing stop.

Ten minutes later, when Stiles has finally calmed down, he tries to grab Derek. Because carrying him would be easiest, right? But Derek flips out. He flaps his wings and almost manages to bite Stiles’s fingers.

"Whoa, dude, calm down," he says. "I gotta carry you."

Derek shakes his little duck head in an emphatic _no_. But that’s not going to work.

Which is how Scott finds him—in a shouting match with an angry duck.

♦

Derek is paddling around in the bathtub. Stiles wasn’t even sure Derek _had_ a bathtub before, but here Derek is. Swimming circles around in it.

Because he’s a duck.

Derek quacks indignantly at him.

Stiles sighs. “Yeah, yeah, I _know_. You’ve been a duck for like a week and you hate it. I get it. But I’m _trying_ , okay? Deaton is being his usual cryptic self and I can only work with what I’ve got. Which is a few super unhelpful books and the internet. You know what the internet says about people being turned into ducks? Absolutely _nothing_.”

Derek gives him a dirty look.

"I’m doing the best I can, man," Stiles insist. "I’m not gonna leave you stuck like this. I _promise_ , okay? You’re just gonna have to trust me.”

♦

Week two. Derek seems to have resigned himself to being a duck forever or something, which makes Stiles feel bad. He’s really trying hard to find a way to turn Derek back. It kind of sucks that Derek doesn’t have faith in him to figure it out, that Derek doesn’t trust him… But, whatever. Stiles would probably be irritable if he were a duck, too.

He’s taken to doing most of his research at Derek’s place. Maybe to keep Derek company, maybe to show how hard he’s working, maybe a little bit of both. He’s taking a break at the moment, though, curled up on Derek’s ugly blue couch with the TV playing reruns of Pawn Stars. Not that he has it on for Derek’s benefit or anything. Though he does miss the way Derek complains about the offers they make.

Derek hops and flaps his way up onto the couch, too, and burrows against Stiles’s leg. Maybe Derek gets cold easily in this shape or something. Stiles wouldn’t know, having never been a duck. Derek pillows his head on Stiles’s thigh and Stiles only hesitates a moment before gently petting over the curve of Derek’s tiny skull and down his long neck.

♦

Three weeks. That means that Derek has been a duck for the better part of a month. Stiles is starting to lose hope now, too.

He’s on the floor of Derek’s apartment, sprawled out on his belly with books and notes scattered all around him. “I just—I don’t know what I’m _missing_. I should’ve been able to figure this out by now…”

Derek plops down on the book Stiles is— _was_ , apparently—reading, looking up at him.

"What?"

Derek quacks.

"Is this you telling me to feed you? No? Oh, okay, it’s you telling me to take a break. Right?"

Derek nods.

Stiles sighs. “Well, I can’t. No more breaks. Not until you’re human.”

Derek gives him another one of those dirty looks and then just gets comfy there, right in Stiles’s way. Stiles rolls his eyes and reaches out to move Derek, but ends up just petting him.

"I’m really sorry, man," Stiles says. "I’m trying so hard to help you."

Derek lets out a softer sort of quack, maybe attempting to be soothing or something. It’s kind of cute. He nuzzles at Stiles with his duck face. The bill feels kind of funny against Stiles’s skin. Without really thinking about it, Stiles presses a kiss to the top of Derek’s head.

Suddenly, there’s a flash of light and Derek is all up in Stiles’s space. A very human, very _naked_ Derek. Stiles scrambles back and blinks at him. “What the crap? You’re human! But… I didn’t even do anything!”

Derek is gaping at him and then at himself, like limbs are a totally brand new thing he’s never experience before.

♦

"The kiss," Deaton says.

"What about it?" Stiles asks, leaning against the counter in Deaton’s back room. Derek is pacing because he misses being able to take actual steps instead of waddling. Or, well, that’s what Stiles _assumes_ is the reason.

Deaton levels a mildly condescending look at Stiles. “Your knowledge of basic fairytales can’t be _that_ bad, Mr. Stilinski.”

"Basic fairytales?" Stiles echoes, his face pulling crookedly as he gnaws on his lip in concentration. "Fairytales, fairytales… Man, I don’t have any id—"

Oh. Oh, no _way_. Could it be possible? No, it couldn’t. Yeah, he’s going to think of something else.

"One of us is the heir to a long lost kingdom, thus making said one of us a prince. Like the Princess and the Frog thing. Or the Frog Prince thing. I guess the mythos in the Disney movie was slightly different than the classic fairytale."

Deaton chuckles a little bit and shakes his head. “No, I don’t think either of you is a prince. Sorry.”

Stiles huffs. “But then that would mean…”

"Yes. Yes it _would_ mean that,” Deaton says.

It’s Derek who finally says it out loud. “True love’s kiss broke the curse.”

Before Stiles can respond, Derek’s gone.

♦

Stiles is trying to organize the chaos that is his desk, the chaos that was created by his frantic search for a cure for Derek, when Derek shows up.

"Are we talking about it now?" Stiles asks.

Derek sits on Stiles’s bed and shrugs. “I’d rather just lie in your bed and make out.”

That startles Stiles enough that he looks over at Derek. “What? Seriously?”

"If that’s what you want to do," Derek says, scowling at Stiles like everything is his fault. Which, that’s totally unfair. Like only sixty percent of things are possibly Stiles’s fault.

"Why, you know, the sudden decision that you wanna get all up on this?" Stiles asks.

Derek rolls his eyes. “It’s not _sudden_. You have no idea how uncomfortable it is to want to kiss someone when you’re a _duck_ , okay? And… and _true love’s kiss_. That’s not something that can be faked.”

Stiles grins. “So… you definitely _do_ wanna get all up on this?”

"Hurry up before I change my mind," Derek grumbles.

Stiles pounces, Derek catching him around the middle and rolling them onto the bed. For _real_ kisses this time. That is, ones from human to human. No ducks involved.

Unless one counts the duckies on Stiles’s boxers.

**Author's Note:**

> Come follow me on [tumblr](http://thevoiceofwrath.tumblr.com/) ♥
> 
> ~~if any of my fics were going to have fanart made of it, you know... I think this would be the one. An angry duck? Stiles _cuddling_ a duck? Come on. You know you wanna draw this stuff...~~


End file.
